Sights are commonly used to align projectile type weapons with targets. Typically the orientation of the weapon in a vertical plane (e.g., elevation) is adjusted based at least in part on the distance between the shooter and the target. When a target is further from the weapon, the projectile takes longer to travel to the target due in part to the greater distance of travel and the slowing of the velocity of the projectile. This results in greater projectile drop (e.g., bullet drop, arrow drop). To account for projectile drop traditionally the shooter estimates the distance to the target and adjust the angle of the weapon accordingly. The angle of the weapon in a vertical plane relative to a horizontal reference is typically adjusted by aligning indicia in a sight that most closely corresponds to the estimated distance between the shooter and the target. Alternatively, the position of the indicia relative to the weapon is adjusted based on the estimated range to the target. However the range is accounted for, the end result is that weapon is orientated at a higher angle (raised) when the target is further away as compared to when the target is closer.
The step of ranging a target takes time and can introduce error due to the inaccuracy in estimating the range especially on a moving target. Also the step of aligning the indicia that most closely corresponds to the estimated distance or alternatively adjusting the position of the indicia based on the range can introduce additional error and take additional time. The disadvantages of traditional sighting system are most noticeable in situations where it is advantageous for the shooter to fire relatively quickly (e.g., spot and stalk hunting) and/or where the target is in motion. There is a need in the art for improved sights to take into account these real world shooting challenges.